This invention relates to apparatus for holding and rotating sheets of sandpaper or other abrasive, polishing or buffing material.
The mounting of sheets of sandpaper to a mandrel has required specialized disposable coupling members, or sheets of sandpaper with complex slots or holes, to hold the sandpaper sheets to the mandrel. U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,285 by Block, shows a device which utilizes special disposable retainers for coupling sandpaper sheets to a mandrel. U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,894 by Leggett shows a device which requires sheets of sandpaper with accurately formed slots at one end. Although the retainers or slotted sandpaper sheets can be made at low cost, they are specialized items that may not always be readily obtainable. Even in large cities, users often find it inconvenient to shop for retainers or specially fabricated sandpaper sheets when they are needed, especially if the need arises at night or on a holiday. Users of abrasive devices typically have sheets of sandpaper of various grades of roughness available and can easily cut them to a simple shape and size. It would be desirable if sheets of simple shape could be readily mounted on a mandrel, without the need for an intermediate retainer, expecially if the retainer is not reusable.